Once forgotten Now loved
by Jenny Langer-Smith
Summary: What if Jenny was de-aged into a baby by the terraforming after being shot by General Cobb? What if Clive sent her to Earth for her safety? What if she was adopted by the Langers? This is her story of the mad adventures she gets up to with the Sarah-Jane gang on Earth, and her deals with her reunion with her father... The Doctor.
1. Revenge of the Slitheen P1

Lets just say Jenny Langer had never been this anxious before. Not even when Clyde and Carla came to the care home to see about adoptions. Actually maybe a titch bit less, but who's keeping track of her feelings. Clyde was looking for seats for them to sit together but she was just daydreaming. She had been at the Langer's for four year now. And Clyde had become not only her best friend but the best big brother ever.  
"Not this one." they heard one of the girls say to one of the boys. They were obviously new as well.  
"Budge up." Clyde said noticing two seats to their left. They moved along and as they all sat down Clyde decide to strike up a conversation "You new today?"  
"Yeah. Maria." the girl said  
"Clyde. New too. This is my sister Jenny. We'll probably hang around with you till we meet some cooler people." Jenny gave the pair a small wave  
"How do you do? I'm Luke Smith." the boy said reaching over Maria with an outstretched hand, Clyde cautiously to his hand  
"Okay, that was a joke. Now I mean it." Clyde was a little freaked out by the boys behaviour, anybody could tell that. But that didn't stop Jenny from hitting him in the arm for being rude.

"Ow! Jenny what was that for?" Jenny just gave him a look. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry." Clyde said sarcastically to Luke. Only for Jenny to hit him in the back of the head. The four's 'conversation' was stopped by the Headmaster stepping up to the podium.

"Good morning, everybody." he said

"Good morning, Mister Blakeman." the children in the hall replied. Mister Blakeman went to walk round the podium but ended farting instead. The children started laughing, except Maria and Jenny, who found it disgusting, and Luke, who didn't know why it was funny.

"What's funny? The wife gave me cabbage and bean tartlets last night. Yet another reason to despise Jamie Oliver." here he stood back behind the podium. "Right. Assembly, yah di yah. Welcome back everybody. It's a new year. Hope you all do well. Don't run in the courtyard. Don't even think of wearing make-up, and study hard, because I guarantee none of you are going to be pop stars."

"What's his problem?" Clyde asked, Jenny shrugged. She didn't like this.

"So, what else." Mister Blakeman asked, looking at the teachers on his left. "Oh, yeah. What a bright future you've all got, children of the world, etcetera." a teacher who had just arrived gave a small laugh. Jenny raised her eyebrow at that. "Right. As you've seen, we have a new technology block. I'll be taking you over in groups to look at our amazing new facilities, starting with Form 10B." Jenny grabbed he brothers hand. That was his tutor group and she didn't like this man.

* * *

Maria and Jenny were sat in maths while Luke and Clyde went on the tour. The two had sat together and Maria was trying to get Jenny to talk.

"So Clyde's your brother?" she asked. Jenny gave a small nod, opening her book up and writing the date, trying not to look at Maria.

"Different dad...?" Maria said, leaving it open. Jenny shook her head and opened her mouth to say something, but she just couldn't seem to form the words. Instead she picked up her pencil and wrote 'adopted' on the first line.

"He's adopted?" she asked and Jenny shook her head. "Your adopted." Jenny nodded.

"How long?" Jenny picked up her pencil and wrote '4 years'

"Really? Wow!" Maria said as the teacher called for attention.

* * *

Maria and Jenny were sat opposite each other at the lunch table. Maria had the school's pasta and sauce, while Jenny had a pack lunch. Clyde walked over after getting his school dinner.

"Can I sit here?" he teased as Jenny moved over onto the seat next to hers, leaving Clyde the seat opposite Maria.

"Only if I'm not gonna shame you." Maria back, said smile on her face.

"Well, I either sit here with you or sit there with that." Clyde said pointing to over-weight boy, sitting by himself.

"What, there's someone worse than me?" Maria joked.

"Just." this made Maria and Clyde to laugh.

"So where are you from?" Maria asked, eyes moving from Clyde to Jenny.

"Hounslow. My parents split up, so I moved down here with my Mum and Jenny." Clyde lied easily.

"Like me. Only I moved with my dad." Maria said

"Yeah? How's that?" Clyde asked

"Better than them rowing all the time." Maria shrugged

"Yeah." Clyde nodded

"What's wrong with that? It's mouldy." Clyde said holding his fork up to show a lump of mould growing in his food. "What kind of slop are they serving here? Is it leftovers from last term or something? Sir? Sir?" Clyde flagged down the headmaster.

"What?" he snapped

"How am I meant to eat that?" Clyde asked holding his fork up

"You just pick the bad bits off." the head teacher said walking off.

"Great. That leaves me with a pea." Clyde said lifting up a pea.

"Mine's off, too. That is disgusting." Maria said as she found mould in her pasta.

"What's wrong with this place? It stinks, the food's rotten. Something weird's going on here." Clyde said sharing looks with Maria and Jenny. Jenny sighed and gave Clyde the uneaten half of her sandwich then took a packet of crisps out of her bag and gave them to Maria who took them with a small smile.

* * *

"I kept making social mistakes today." Luke said as he approached Sarah-Jane in the attic.

"I think I made one too. Driving you to school when it's round the corner, kissing you goodbye? Oh, we're both new hands at this." Sarah-Jane said looking at Luke apologetically.  
"I don't know anyone except Maria, Jenny and Clyde. Maria's in different classes to me most of the time. Jenny won't say a single word to anyone. And Clyde thinks I'm uncool."  
"Clyde's not the only kid in the school." Sarah-Jane told him.  
"What if I make more mistakes?"  
"Then you'll never make the same ones again. Listen, anyone is nervous starting a new school, a new job. I've never been a mum before."  
"Do I have to go?"  
"I could take you out, teach you here. I considered it. But you, Luke Smith, you're going to live a normal life. As normal a life as I can give you."  
"What if I get it wrong again? It makes me feel stupid."  
"Remember, you saved the world the day you were born. Not many people can say that."  
"No-one else can say that. That's the problem. Nobody else is like me. What are you doing?"  
"Checking up on the firm who built your new block. Coldfire Construction. They started expanding eighteen months ago, contracts all round the world. Some odd things cropping up. Now they're putting up school buildings all round London. Well, it makes a change for me. Not aliens, is it."

* * *

Jenny was sat on the living room floor doing her homework while Clyde sat on the sofa behind her flicking through the T.V. when all of a sudden the power went out surrounding the duo in darkness. Carla came bundling into the room with a bang as she tried to walk into the room through the dinning room table.

"You two okay?" she asked. The two teenagers however knew she was only speaking to Jenny.

"Fine." she replied, moving to sit on the sofa with Clyde, out of trampling way.

"I'll see if I can find some torches or candles." Carla said, heading back to the kitchen, a slight tone of worry in her voice.

"We'll check the garage. Won't we Clyde?" she asked as she stood up and moved to the door, Clyde made no effort to move till she made an impatient noise. The duo headed out to the garage, easily finding the torches that hung to the left of the doorway.

"Hang on a second." Clyde said, grabbing Jenny's arm as she went to leave. "What was with the no talking today? I normally can't get you to shut up at home."

"I don't know." Jenny admitted, leaning on the door-frame, "I tried, believe me, I tried. Maria was asking me questions and I opened my mouth to answer but the words got stuck in my throat. Like, I don't know. There's something about those two that… I don't know. They just seem different…. Best get these into mum before she starts panicking about me again." she said, giving Clyde a look that he could just see in the minimum light.

The duo had just arrived back in the living room when the lights came back on.

"Guess these are useless then." Clyde said chucking the torch he was holding onto the end of the sofa as he threw himself on it as well.

Jenny laughed as Clyde picked up the remote to start flicking channels again.

"I'm off for a bath. "

* * *

The next morning, Jenny was in the only lesson she had with the boys and not Maria. Science. She loved science, explaining how everything worked.

"A transformer is an electrical device that changes the voltage of an alternating current supply, the AC supply, such as your, our mains electrical supply. Anybody know who invented the first transformer?" The teacher, Mr Jeffrey asked.  
Luke's hand shoots up, while Jenny's went up slowly.  
"You." Jeffreys said pointing at Luke.  
"Faraday."  
"Correct."  
"He didn't know what he could use it for though." Jenny muttered but Jeffreys, and half the class, still heard her  
"What?" he asked, a funny look on his face.  
"Faraday didn't know what he'd invented." Jenny repeated.

Luke nodded at her "I've thought about it, too. You could get rid of the transformers, get a better system"

"Induct power instead." Jenny finished, looking wide eyed at Luke.  
"Just pointing out, I'm nothing to do with them." Clyde called out pointing between the two sat on either side of him.  
"Quiet! Name." Jeffreys said leaning on the desk in front of Clyde.  
"Clyde Langer."  
"Troublemaker. Noted."  
"Okay." Clyde said, as if agreeing to go to the park of something lighter then getting told off.  
"You're cool because you make trouble. Should I make trouble?" Luke asked. Jenny violently shook her head at this.  
"I hear talking!"

Clyde rolled his eyes and reached into his lunch bag and pulled a chip out of his sandwich.

"What are you doing?" Jeffreys asked, suddenly becoming skittish.  
"My pen's run out, I'm getting a new one." Clyde said, but Jenny saw his left eyebrow twitch, a sure sign he was lying.  
"Let me see that." Jeffreys said using a pair of metal tongs to pick the bag out of Clyde's hands, before smelling it.  
"Oh! What is it?" he cried.  
"Cold chip sandwich. Made this morning. Not chancing my life in that canteen again."

Jenny watched as Jeffreys turned and dumped the bag in a vivarium on the bench to the side.  
"Oi, what are you doing? You can't do that!" Clyde cried  
"You can wait until lunchtime and use the canteen like everybody else." Jeffreys said in a small voice  
"I'll report you for that." Jenny nudged Clyde a look, silently begging Clyde not to do anything stupid at this school.  
"Go on, try it." Mr Jeffrey replied, voice suddenly cold… the effect was ruined though by him farting. Making the rest of the class laugh.

When the school bell went Mr Jeffrey called out "Right. For tomorrow, a thousand words on transformers." making the whole class groan "Two thousand!"

Jenny quickly packed her stuff into her bag before leaving the room for English with Maria.

"Wait Jenny!"

She turned around to see Luke jog up to her.

"Are you going to lunchtime science club?" he asked.

She stopped for a moment, her brain working over-time. On-one-hand she loved science. Dedicating her lunch to science seemed a marvellous way of avoiding staring eyes of other pupils or her brothers worried ones, trying to figure out why she had trouble speaking around Maria and Luke. On-the-other hand this meant she would be spending time with Luke. Alone. Without her brother as buffer. Because lets face it, who else was going to turn up to a LUNCH-TIME _SCIENCE_ club. It was like asking the class who planned to jump of Sydney harbour bridge on Sunday. No-one apart from two sad losers who loved science way to much.

She almost said no, till she thought back to her brother staring down at her all lunch.

"Sure. Sounds like great fun." she squeaked out, before turning and running.

* * *

"Welcome to Lunchtime Science club." Mr Jeffreys said holding up his arms "I had hoped for a slightly higher turnout, but never mind."

"There's only Jenny and I." Luke said, from right next to Jenny -who wasn't mentally saying 'I told you so'- as another boy entered the room.

"And me. Carl."

"Luke. Pleased to meet you." Luke said, standing up and offering his hand. Jenny found that once again, she had no voice a she turned to Carl. "This is Jenny"

"Carl's the science star of the school, supposedly. Though I imagine he's probably pretty rubbish compared to you two." Here Carl gave Mr Jeffrey a dirty look. "Take a look at this. Now, over the summer I've been having tons of jolly fun working on a new project." he explained as he put to glass plates with circuits drawn on them on ta light board, like hospitals have. "What do you make of this?" he asked as the three students stood around him.

"Er." Carl said.

"It's a model for a giant capacitor system." Luke said, looking from the board to the teacher.

"And purely theoretical, of course. Nobody could possibly build anything like this for real." Jeffreys stressed.

"You designed this?" Luke asked, as Jenny grabbed the edges of his school cuffs.

"Yes. I'm wasted here. Do you like it?"

"It's amazing. Let us see." Luke dragged Jenny closer to the board

"Now, I have a problem. My purely theoretical problem is, anyone?"

"Don't tell me. Oh, yeah." Luke said as Jenny lifted her arm and pointed to the storage area – he had said don't _tell_ me. "With this, you could store huge amounts of electrical energy. But there's a loophole. In the storage, where Jenny's finger is, it wouldn't stabilise."

"That's my problem. Well done. Gold star." he said to the duo before turning to Carl, "No star."

"You went wrong here. You need to add an equation into the computer control." Luke said moving to the white board and picking up a pen… only to have it stole out of his hands by Jenny who starts writing on the whiteboard. Lots of undefined Greek characters and other letters. She pauses and steps back, looking at the almost finished equation, looking at Mr Jeffrey who looked on in dis-believe and... hope? She was tempted to put a mistake in, just encase he was a mad scientist.

However, when she stopped writing, Luke took this as a sign that she didn't know what to do next and stole the pen back and finished the equation perfectly.

"Yeah?" he asked

"I'll take your word for it." Carl breathed out in amazement.

"The power stabilises, all your problems are over."

"Yes, all of my problems are."

* * *

Clyde meet Jenny outside of her last lesson.

"What? Bunking? My Clyde?" Jenny teased, linking her arm around Clyde's.

"Jenny your so embarrassing." Clyde complained trying to pull his arm away from her.

"Suck it up." she stared pulling him out of the school, quickly catching up to Luke and Maria.

"What are you doing?" Clyde said, swinging his arm around Maria.

"We're investigating the new block." Luke said, moving over to allow Jenny to walk in line with them.

"I left something in the new block." Maria 'corrected' walking off in the direction of the new block.

"What is it with you and her? I've seen weird people. I know weird people. Jenny is a weird person But you two? You're beyond weird." Clyde complained, ignoring the sting in his side as Jenny pinched him.

"Go find some normal people then." Luke said, making Jenny laugh. She took one look at her brothers face before running to catch up with Luke.

"What we looking for?" she asked. Luke looked at her funny, realising this was the first time she had actually spoke to him.

"I want answers. Where are you from?" Clyde said, running up to the duo, ruining the moment between them.

"London. The layout of this building doesn't make any sense." Luke said turning and walking forward, ignoring Jenny's question.

"But where have you been all your life? You don't know farting's funny,"

"I don't find farting funny." Jenny interrupted.

Clyde rolled his eyes at his sister before continuing "You let your mum kiss you in public. Where was your last school?"

"I've never been to school before." Luke mentioned off handly as they walked down the corridor.

"What, your mum taught you at home?"

"No. And Sarah Jane isn't my mum. There are sixteen classrooms in this building." Luke said, trying to change the conversation. Or just thinking aloud. Jenny couldn't tell. They came to a stop in the middle of the corridor.

"Hold on. So what's Sarah Jane to you?" Jenny asked stepping forward in front of the boys.

"She adopted me."

"Why don't you call her Mum?" Clyde asked, "Jenny calls our mum, mum."

"She doesn't want me to." Luke shrugged, starting to walk on.

"Of course she wants you to." Jenny said rolling her eyes, walking after him.

"But what about your real mum and dad?" Clyde asked a bit later.

"I haven't got a mum or dad."

"Everybody's got a mum and dad. I have a dad, somewhere."

"My parents are around. You just need to look hard enough." Jenny said, fake smile on her face.

"This block measures about one thousand five hundred and thirty nine metres squared, so double that for both floors. The area of each room doesn't add up to that." Luke said, in confusion

"So there's an empty space then?" Jenny asked, sort of following his thoughts.

"Through there." Luke nodded "I think you should go home." he told them. Clyde scoffed before following him, Jenny had no choice but to follow.

"There's another room, a secret room, behind there." Luke said heading to the wall.

"I'll tell you this-" Clyde stared but Luke spoke over him.

"But how do you get inside?"

"Oh, I'm not getting through here. Stop being strange!" Clyde said before turning and walking away, presuming that Jenny would follow rather then stay with a stranger she had trouble speaking to for some weird reason.

"Are you going to leave to?" Luke asked her.

"And miss out on the fun part? No thank you." She said turning to the wall, bending to look at it. Luke looks around, feeling like they were being watched, before turning back to the puzzle at hand.

"It's a door. And every door must have a door handle." Luke said, pacing the floor.

"About here?" Jenny asked hovering her hand just above her waistline. Luke nodded at her so she took a deep breath before pushing her hand against it. Causing part of the wall- the door- to slide open.

"Good job." Jenny whispered, taking Luke's hand as they started to enter the hidden room.

The duo walked through a plastic sheeting doorway. Like you get at a butchers. Looking at all of the technology inside.

"So Luke, Jennifer. How do you like our little science project?" Mr Blakeman said, stepping into view.

"My name's Jenny." She muttered, making Luke give her an incredulous look.

'Really?' he thought 'Now?'

* * *

Sooo... how do you like it? I just find Jenny/Luke to be adorable, they're not getting together straight away but will do soon.

At the moment, Jenny is unaware that she is a Time Lord but that will be dealt with in a few chapters time.

Chapters are going up every other day for now (the next chapter going up on Monday then Wednesday etc.). However that is subjective to change.


	2. Revenge of the Slitheen P2

"Come on, children. Don't you want a closer look?" Blakeman said before lunging at the duo. Jenny screamed as Luke pushed her out the way before dragging her out the room as he ran for his life.

Didn't take long until they ran into Clyde and Maria.

"We've found a secret room." Luke said, releasing Jenny's hand.

"Not now." Maria said, leading the way to the door. However the automatic doors to the block won't open.

"Get it open." Luke ordered as Maria and Clyde pulled at the doors

"It's locked." Clyde explained. "That thing's real, isn't it?" sparing a look at Jenny who looked rather frazzled.

"It's real." Jenny nodded

"This place is sealed. You're finished, right here, right now."

"Is that Carl?" Jenny asked, shock taking over her tone.

"This way." Maria said, before she and Jenny ran past… Carl?

The boys quickly stop before running up the stairs, away from the baby alien.

"Jenny! Maria!" Clyde called out as they ran

"Hurry up!"

The girls quickly turned and ran to get away from the green thing.

"You can't run. I can smell you." he shouted after them.

Jenny came to a stop. She quickly rummaged in her bag and pulled out a little purple glass bottle.

"Now is not a time to put on perfume." Maria shouted, urging her to run.

"He can smell us, right? He must have a sensitive nose. So… how do you think he'll fair against the strongest perfume created?" she turned around and when he got in the close vicinity, sprayed around half the bottle in his face, making him screech.

"Poison by Dior. Can't stand it." Jenny said before running around him and back to the main foyer as Luke and Clyde ran downstairs.

"Wait for us." Maria shouted as they reached the automatic doors.

"Sarah-Jane!"

"Come on, Sarah-Jane!"

Jenny watched as she – Sarah-Jane – pulled something out of her pocket, pointed it at the doors and unlocked them

"Into the car." she ordered.

"Come on, hurry." Clyde said, running towards the green vintage looking car.

Sarah-Jane locked the doors just as Blakeman and those _things_ got to them.

"What's that?" Clyde asked.

"Sonic lipstick." Luke answered as they made for the car.

"Oh, of course."

Jenny sent him a look, "Questions later Clyde."

"What are they doing here?" Sarah-Jane asked furiously.

"Sorry." Maria offered

"More peoples lives in my hands. Just what I needed."

* * *

They arrived at a big house on a corner of a road. Jenny walked alongside of Luke and Sarah-Jane while Clyde hung back with Maria.

"I knew something wasn't right. But aliens." she said, shaking her head. "These are the things that invaded Downing Street aren't they?" She asked, suddenly excited. Sarah-Jane and Luke gave her funny looks as they led her upstairs.

"Pardon?" Sarah-Jane asked.

"Those things invaded downing street back in 2005. I was at an orphanage near by at the time. I meet Harriet Jones then, you know the old Prime Minister." the duo was still looking at her as they arrived in the attic. "I sort of follow these things." she admitted "Sightings of aliens and what not. What they called again? Slitheen or something?" Luke was looking wide eyed but moved to the computer to look it up while Sarah-Jane _opened her watch_ and looked up Slitheen.

"The inhabitants of Raxa, Raxa. Oh." she gave up and turned around so Luke could see over her shoulder.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"The outcast Slitheen Family are scavengers, thieves of others technology. Known to infiltrate low-tech planets by hiding in the skins of the dominant native species. Slitheen in Downing Street." she finished looking a Jenny, yet not looking directly at her, as if remembering something.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked moving slightly closer.

"Something a friend said once, just like you did." she said narrowing her eyes slightly "Gas exchange from skin compression often results in-"

"Farting." the duo finished.

"Farting's funny." Luke said.

"No it's not. Ignore my brother." Jenny said putting her hand on Luke's shoulder just as Clyde and Maria burst into the room.

"Right, what's going on in here?" Clyde said, starting off hard and demanding but finished in a soft, awed tone.

"Why don't you bring all your friends round. The whole school." Sarah-Jane complained. She had no issue with Jenny, she knew what she was doing. Sort of anyway. This Clyde had no idea.

"If he tells anyone, who's going to believe him?" Maria tried.

"Whoa, wait. I've just had monsters from outer space on my back and no one's me what's going on."

"Shut up for the minute, will you. I'm busy, and right now you're not important. Even if it is getting like Clapham Junction up here." Jenny wrinkled her nose, and shared a look with her brother who didn't understand the reference either. "Right. The Slitheen must have taken over Coldfire Construction, put up buildings all around the world. Why?"

"I think we know." Luke said, motioning to Jenny There's a hidden room in the school. We saw inside."

"What's in there?" Maria asked

"I've got a theory. Mister Smith could help." Luke said in a questioning tone.

"Who's that, your dad?" Clyde mocked

"Why are boys so insensitive?" Jenny asked Maria who shrugged and smiled from where she and the Smiths had gathered in front of the fireplace, only just realizing that Jenny was _Speaking_ to her.

"Mister Smith, I need you."

At that the brick fireplace cracked open to reveal a computer.

"Good afternoon, Sarah-Jane." it said, making Jenny's jaw drop as she stepped forward to meet the other three.

"Oh, yes. Is that a computer?" Clyde asked with a grin.

"Shut up Clyde." Jenny breathed, her eyes moving over all the buttons and levers on display.

"Who are they?'

"He's not that important. Mister Smith, Luke and Jenny would like some help." she replied pushing them closer.

"Certainly. Hello, Luke, Jennifer." Jenny narrowed her eyes at the computer while Maria and Sarah-Jane shared looks of confusion at the computer's behaviour.

"Hello, Mister Smith. Bring up our satellite image of London." Luke asked.

When it was on the screen Jenny stepped forward "Now plot the exact positions of every school put up by Coldfire Construction."

"Ealing, that's us." Luke said pointing to the school

"St Cheldon's Comp, Upminster. Schools at Epping, Amersham, Richmond, Morden." Jenny read off, eyes moving over the map quickly contiously, trying to find a connection.

"The ends of tube lines. If I'm allowed to speak." Clyde added sarcastically "This is real. All of it's real. The talking computer's real, the Slitheens are real. Oh, yes."

"Shut up Clyde." Jenny said again, rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Mister Smith, plot the position of every Coldfire building put up in the last eighteen months in the world." Sarah-Jane ordered

"Accessing."

"Paris, Sydney, Beijing. They're not all capital cities, they're spread out all over the place. They look pretty random. I know." Sarah-Jane said, worry in her tone obvious.

"Underground railways. They've all got underground railways." Jenny said grinning at her brother.

"You don't have to thank me." Clyde said slinging his arm around his sisters shoulders

"Link them." Sarah-Jane ordered

"London, Barcelona, Washington DC, Santiago, Los Angeles, Sydney, Beijing, Moscow, Naples, Paris." Mr Smith named every building as he linked them.

"There's at least one Slitheen at every site." Luke said

"And there are ten cities. Ten sites. Right, call the army." Clyde said, tightening his grip on his sister.

"The army doesn't deal with things like this. Organisations like Torchwood and UNIT do." Jenny said offhandedly before blinking. _'How did I know that?'_

Sarah-Jane looked at her again, seeing her confused look save it for later before focusing at the task at hand.

"Oh right, because that always makes things better, doesn't it." Maria said, ignoring Jenny's comment.

"It's not your job." Clyde fired back, also ignoring his confused sister.

"There's a cleverer way of going about things. But what's it all for? What are they doing? The secret room, what was in there?"

"Sarah-Jane. I've done something really stupid. A really bad social mistake." Luke said, looking at Jenny.

"Oh god. Of course." she moaned collapsing on the step.

"I told the Slitheen how to destroy the world."

"Not alone you didn't." Jenny murmured from behind her hands.

The other three stopped and stared at them. Luke moved to the desk and grabbed a sheet of paper to start drawing the circuit. Jenny stood up to explain.

"At science club. Jeffreys gave us a circuit and asked us to spot and solve the problem. Well, we both found it. They needed an equation to stabilise the storage or it was going to exploded, I started it off but when I started to hesitate, I passed it to Luke, who finished it for me." Jenny explained as she moved to look at Luke's drawing.

"It wasn't working until I gave them the answers. I hadn't realised that there was something not right. That that had been why Jenny had stopped."

"Oh, Luke." Sarah-Jane said putting her hands on his shoulders.

Maria picked up the diagram while Clyde went down to put his arm around Jenny.

"The power cut last night was a test run." Luke explained

"But our candles went out and that's not electric." Maria said in confusion.

"When the capacitors are charged up they act as transducers, converting heat and light into electrical energy. That's how the loop works, it's not connected physically." Jenny explained, brushing Clyde off

"But what has underground railways got to do with that?" Maria asked

"The system must generate enormous heat. The underground railways must act as a cooling system." Sarah-Jane guessed

"Oh, I'm glad we sorted that out." Clyde said sarcastically

"People getting ill, food going off, that's the effect of living or working next to the capacitors." Sarah-Jane realized

"Indeed. Even on standby, the transducers would cause cellular decay in organic matter." Mr Smith explained.

"With this system they can drain every last drop of energy from the Earth. Our school's the last link in the chain." Luke said

"But it needs the whole chain all together to do that?" Maria asked

"Yeah." Jenny nodded, moving forward at the idea of fixing the mess she caused.

"We bomb the school?" Clyde asked, way to happily.

"If we could get in there, could you destroy the power system safely?" Sarah-Jane asked Jenny and Luke, ignoring Clyde

"I think so. If we reset the system, shut it down for just a second. We'd need a cutting tool." Luke said.

"What about this?" Sarah-Jane suggested holding up the sonic lipstick

"Yeah, and how do we get past the Slitheen?" Maria asked

"Strong smells again?" Jenny asked looking at her.

"We bomb them?" Clyde said at the same time

"Sarah-Jane, I've just picked up this report on an American news channel." Mr Smith interrupted

"Breaking news. There's a massive loss of power on the west coast of North America. Los Angeles has gone dark."

"It's starting." Sarah-Jane said

"And I told them how to do it. The day I was born I saved the world. Now I've helped to destroy it."

"Right Mr Smith, give me everything you've got on the inhabitants of..." Sarah-Jane pointed at Luke

"Raxacoricofallapatorius." Jenny's heart squeezed at the tone Luke was using.

"You're making that up." Clyde said, trying to add humour to the situation.

"Any weaknesses. Anything we can use to fight them." Sarah-Jane finished.

"Accessing."

"Anybody could have made that mistake." Maria said, trying to make the Genius duo feel better

"No, only he could." Clyde said, pointing at Luke, "Jenny wanted to mess up the formula-thingy."

"Clyde!" Jenny complained, hitting him in the arm.

"Well, duh. Let's have a High School Musical moment. A group hug'll sort everything out." he said, moving behind Maria and Luke, throwing an arm over both of them.

"You're right. As if a teacher could have worked out that diagram."

"And the power loss is spreading westwards." All of the people in the attic turned to Mr Smith's screen. "China is now without power, and it may be only a matter of time before the effect spreads here. Oh." the reporter said as the power went of there.

"I have lost the signal." Mr Smith said, taking the black screen away.

"Anything on the Slitheen yet?" Sarah-Jane asked

"Accessing." he said again.

"Come on!" Maria complained.

"Mister Smith does like to take his time." Sarah-Jane explained.

"Come on." Luke said quietly. Jenny put a small smile on her face as she took Luke's had and he turned to look at her.

"Raxacoricofallapatorians. Calcium-based life-forms." Mr Smith said, shocking everyone into look his way

"Give us the weaknesses." Maria begged

"Weaknesses." Mr Smith copied "They are a naturally hardy race. However, their bodies are notoriously hyper-sensitive to-" _'Great.'_ Jenny thought, _'Power-cut.'_

"No!" Maria cried.

Slowly the 4 children moved to sit around Sarah-Jane who had collapsed on the steps to the lower part of the attic

"We can't stop them without the sonic lipstick." Sarah-Jane said holding it up and trying to turn it on.

"It's real. The end of the world, thanks to him." Clyde said. Again.

"Will you shut up." Maria moaned

"Look Clyde I know this is you trying to make up for Hounslow. But grow up. It's as much my fault as it is Luke. Heck, probably more my fault then his, I did do most of the equation. Drop it now yea?" Jenny said, throwing her hands up.

"No Mister Smith, no sonic lipstick, no plan B. But we are the only people in the world who can stop this. And we will. Time to go back to school." Sarah-Jane said, standing up and leading the way out of the room.

"Without the sonic thing," Clyde said as they ran downstairs "We can't stop them. Plus they'll get us before we even reach there."

"No they wont. Sarah-Jane, can we make a pit stop in your kitchen?" Jenny said as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Why?" she asked

"This morning, Jeffrey, a Slitheen, took Clyde's bag off of him he went mental right?" she asked Luke, stepping closer to him

"Yes?" he replied, not to sure where it was going.

"Slitheen's are made up of calcium, what do you put in a chip sandwich that reacts badly with Calcium?"

"Vinegar, that's acetic acid. It reacts with calcium." Luke said, suddenly grinning at her.

"Kitchen!" Sarah-Jane cried, pushing through.

Sarah-Jane started digging under the sink while Luke, Maria and Jenny started going throw all the cupboards and the fridge looking for anything that contained vinegar.

"So what are we going to do, just stand there and throw pickled eggs at them?" Clyde asked sarcastically

"Get it all into these." Sarah-Jane said passing them squeeze bottles

"I was joking." Clyde offered weakly.

"The car's not going to start. How do we get back to school?" Maria asked.

"We run." Sarah-Jane replied, smiling widely.

"Gotta love the running." Jenny replied offhandedly as she opened bottles, making Sarah-Jane falter for a moment and look at her before hurrying back to work.

* * *

"The car just stopped. Engine's dead. They're all dead." a man commented as they run by making Jenny roll her eyes. _'Way to point out the obvious.'_ she thought.

"Right, so all this fighting aliens stuff, you've been doing it for years?" Clyde asked.

"Not now, Clyde." Jenny said, only slightly out of breath.

He ignored her, "What, did you actually go up to the career guy at school and say, I want to defend the planet from alien invaders?"

"Not exactly." Sarah-Jane admitted

"What happened? How did it start?" he continued

"It's a long story. If we survive, I'll be happy to tell you." she replied as it suddenly went dark outside.

"What's going on?"

"It's transduction, like the candles." Luke explained, as Jenny paled

"They've switched off the sun." Maria said in disbelieve.

"They're draining its power." Sarah-Jane added

"It's getting cold."

"We've got about thirty two and a half minutes." Luke said, quickly completing the mental maths.

"Everyone's gonna die." Clyde said and Jenny couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Including the Slitheen." The gang turned to look at her.

"What?" Sarah-Jane asked her, for the second time today.

"When we figured out the equation, at worst we were helping an evil scientist. One who didn't have the technology to transduct the sun… There is more power going into the storage then we thought. It's gunna blow up."

"And we're going to stop them." Sarah-Jane promised, as she started to run again.

"What, the five of us with vinegar in plastic squeezies?" Clyde asked, running after her.

* * *

Jenny decided she didn't like this. They walked in far to easily for her liking.

"They just let us walk in here." apparently Clyde agreed.

"They want us here." Luke said.

"Well, what luck, because we want to be in here. The secret room?" Sarah-Jane asked,

"It's this way." Jenny said pointing down the corridor, just as a Slitheen walked out from under the stairs. _'Horror movie much?'_

"Oh, human children. The stench of Haribo and chicken nuggets." great. The headteacher had come to play.

"Get off this planet." ordered Sarah-Jane, pushing the four kids behind her.

"Hush now. It's time to hunt. The hunt is an instinct with us. " Slitheen Blakeman explained, circling around the room to get closer. "The only way to keep our food safe in the days when the Baaraddelskelliumfatrexius beasts wandered the plains of Raxacoricofallapatorius." Blakeman came to a stop in front of the gang

"The what?" Clyde asked.

"They're sort of like giant squirrels. We killed them all centuries ago, but the hunting instinct remains."

He lunged at the group, as Sarah-Jane sidestepped allowing Clyde and Maria to step forward and start spraying him with vinegar

"Didn't like that, did you?" Clyde asked

"Vinegar. Get back." Maria warned

"Sarah-Jane, this way." Luke said as he and Jenny made off down the corridor.

"Maria?" she asked, not yet trusting Clyde.

"It's working. We're doing our bit, you do yours."

"One step further." Clyde warned as Sarah-Jane ran off.

When they reached the door/wall area, Luke stepped forward and put pressure on the handle area.

"In here."

Just as the three arrived in the control room, they were grabbed by two unknown

men and a women Sarah-Jane seemed to recognise.

"And so are our uninvited guests." Slitheen Jeffrey said. … _'Say what now?'_

"Behold, the capacitor. We drain the energy into these and store it. In ten minutes this planet's atmosphere gets snatched away, but we'll be safe and warm in here." Jeffrey said, pointing to the big, SPARKING, piece of machinery.

"And then a spacecraft picks us up and we sell everything we've collected." the women holding Sarah-Jane explained.

"Why are you doing this?" Sarah-Jane asked

"The Family came here once before, just a routine job, but they never came back." the women holding her replied

"I think I might know what happened. Who happened." Sarah-Jane replied, looking at Jenny who had been taken over with Luke, opposite Sarah-Jane.

"This planet will pay in blood. They were our Family." Jeffreys said

"And Luke is mine." Sarah-Jane argued

"This will give us a new beginning. My son won't have to live like I've had to, cringing in the darkness." he continued, looking down at the little boy hugging his waist.

"And I want my son to live, to grow up. I want what's best for him."

"Your stupid son and his girlfriend gave us what we needed."

"We didn't!" Luke cried.

"What?" Jeffrey asked, turning to the children

"We thought we did, but we didn't. You made the mistake. When you showed us the diagram, you didn't tell us that you was going to steal power from the sun. It'll explode." Jenny explained as quickly as possible.

"It's a bluff." the women called out.

"What's a bluff?" Luke asked turning to Jenny, who- for what felt like the millionth time today- rolled her eyes

"Florm?" Jeffreys asked

"Well, they might be right." just as she finished, the capacitor when bang, causing us all to

"It's happening. Turn it off." Sarah-Jane begged, as Florm pushed her over to Jeffrey.

"You heard her, turn it off. There's vinegar in this." Clyde said, bursting into the room, holding out his squeezie.

"Water. That's a bluff." Florm said, grabbing hold of Clyde.

"I knew that wouldn't work." Maria said, as she was _escorted_ into the room by another Slitheen.

"If I reset the system, you can cancel the overload, make it safe?" Jeffreys asked turning to Luke and Jenny.

"Yes." Luke said at the same time Jenny said "Of course."

"Right. Son, reset the system." he told Carl who went and pushed a lever back.

The two Slitheens holding the teenage genii let them go.

They turned and walked to the control station.

"For what its worth." Jenny said, looking at the Slitheen Jeffrey, "I'm not his girlfriend."

After a series of button pushing and leaver flicking Luke turned to the Slitheen.

"It's reset. The system's off. Now we just have to synchronise the mega-wattage." Jenny said, turning to the room and nodding at Sarah-Jane.

"Now!" Luke cried, causing Sarah-Jane, Maria and Clyde to free themselves.

"Daddy." Carl cried in annoyance.

"Mum!"

"Luke!" Sarah-Jane answered, throwing the lipstick at them.

Jenny braced her hand on Luke shoulder, as she pushed her self up into the air off of Luke's leg, to grab the sonic. She put it in Luke's hand and shoved him in the direction of the main circuits as she got grabbed by a near by Slitheen.

"Get him!"

The Slitheen chased Luke through the machinery until he managed to reach the motherboard. Lifting the sonic he cuts some wires with the lipstick, causing it to start sparking violently. Luke ran and hugged Sarah-Jane. Jenny grabbed the Slitheen's claws on her upper arms, pulling her legs up over her head to kick the Slitheen in the face, continuing the momentum as the Slitheen stumbled back to land in a crouch but on her feet. She looked at the group to see Maria staring at her in shock.

"It's going to blow up." Florm shouted.

"Out, now!" Sarah-Jane ordered, pushing the group before grabbing Jenny's arm to make sure she stuck with the group and didn't get caught out at the back of the group.

"It's out of control." they heard Slitheen Jeffrey cry.

Just as they reached the corridor the door started closing, trapping Slitheen Jeffrey and Carl in the doorway

"You can't leave us in here. Use your sonic device, open the door. Open the door!" Jeffrey begged

"I'm only twelve." Carl added

"He's my son. Please, let him live."

"Luke." Sarah-Jane held her hand out for the sonic.

"You can't let them out." Clyde scoffed

Sarah-Jane held up the sonic lipstick but before she could act, the energy build up blew up Jeffrey, but not before Carl disappeared allowing the door to close and the lights come back on.

"It burnt itself out." Luke explained, as they all turned to walk away from the door.

"We did it."

"He was a child, twelve years old." Sarah-Jane said, walking ahead of the teenagers

"It was them or us." Clyde reasoned.

"And for what its worth. He didn't blow up." Jenny said, causing the others to share looks.

"What I want to know is what the hell was that? The flip/kick thing?" Maria asked.

"Oh did you not know? Jenny's gunna be in the next Olympics." Clyde said ruffling Jenny's hair.

"Clyde will you stop. I'm not going to be in the Olympics. I was however invited to audition to make the team." Jenny explained pulling a mirror out of her bag to fix her hair.

* * *

"Some of the Slitheen got away, I saw them vanish." Clyde said as they neared the corner or Bannerman road.

"The machine's useless now. We broke the chain." Jenny shrugged

"Except there's buildings round the world with secret rooms and all that alien machinery inside." Maria said as Sarah-Jane moved to catch up from a few steps behind

"Bye now. Love to the Brig. Just sorted that. Some friends of mine are going to clear it all up." she said with a smile.

"Friends from UNIT?" Maria asked

"Ah ha." Sarah-Jane nodded

"What's UNIT, a furniture shop?" Clyde teased

"Where were you?" a shrill voice cried, Jenny turned to see a brown haired women rushed forward "Come here. Oh, where've you been?" she asked hugging Maria. _'Must be her mother.'_

"We just went up town, grabbed some burgers." Maria lied, pulling away from her mother.

"The power went off. I was so worried." Maria's mum replied

"Now it's back on." Maria's dad said rolling his eyes at his ex-wife.

"Oh, Sally Anne, bless you for looking after my Maria. My head was full of terrible things that could have happened." Maria's mum said hugging Sarah-Jane.

"Okay, where have you really been?" Maria's dad asked, side hugging his daughter

"What do you mean?" Maria asked innocently.

"Such a useless liar."

"Oh, shut up, Alan. Did you see the sun? It went blue. I mean I've heard of a blue moon, that's quite romantic, but it was terrifying." her mum said dragging Maria across the street to Maria's house.

* * *

Luke and Jenny were sat on the stairs, each holding a cup of tea, were half listening to Clyde and Sarah-Jane's conversation.

"She wants you to call her mum you know." Jenny said, staring straight ahead.

"Really?" Luke asked, "Clyde said the same thing."

"Because she does." Jenny said turning to look at Luke, putting her tea a few steps above them. "If she didn't, she wouldn't have adopted you Luke. I know you haven't had a normal adoption.. a normal life. But take it from me, she wants to be called mum." Jenny said, putting her hand on Luke's shoulder.

They jumped when they heard the doorbell ring. Luke jumped up to answer it and Jenny picked her tea back up and stood up and moved to stand as Maria walked in.

"Sarah-Jane, Maria's here." Luke called out.

"Coming." She replied.

"Sometimes I feel like I speak Japanese." Jenny said shaking her head. Maria looked between Luke and Jenny before shaking her head and leading the way to the kitchen.

Jenny stopped in the living room, seeing a look on her brothers face.

"Wanna go look upstairs?" He grinned at her. She put her cup on the table before Clyde grabbed her hand and dragged her up to the attic.

"Diagnostic checks completed. All systems are functioning normally." Mr Smith said as they entered the room

"All right. While they're downstairs, where are you from?" Clyde asked

"All systems are functioning normally." Mr Smith repeated.

"Who built you?" Jenny asked, moving to sit on the floor.

"All systems are functioning normally." Clyde started touching the console and pushing buttons "Beware your curiosity, boy." Mr Smith shocked Clyde before chuckling in – what Jenny can only describe as – an evil genius tone.

"Freak weather conditions?" Maria asked, as she entered the attic.

"Temporary reversals of the Earth's magnetic poles." Luke said

"That's the one. Mister Smith, start a rumour. Insert the words temporary reversal of the Earth's magnetic poles into media reports." Sarah-Jane instructed

"Confirmed."

"I can't believe we can't tell anyone. I should get millions for what I did today." Clyde said

"We all did it."

"But who worked out the vinegar?"

"I did." Jenny said standing up.

"Thanks to my sandwich."

"That I made, cause you were to lazy to."

"I'll walk you to the bus stop." Maria said, laughing.

"You were right. This is great. Weird, but great. And you lot need me. I can't believe you were going to save those Slitheen. They tried to destroy the entire planet. Billions of people. What was the big dilemma?"

"Bus stop." Maria said giving Clyde a push.

"You were good. And if anyone says you're not cool, I'll set them right." Clyde said, shaking hands with Luke before leaving with Maria and Jenny.

* * *

That night, Jenny and Clyde were lying in bed when suddenly it dawn on Clyde.

"Jenny?"

"Yes Clyde." Jenny said leaning over to poke her head over the edge of the bed.

"We fought aliens today. Real life aliens."

Jenny rolled her eyes again, "Night Clyde." with that she flopped back onto her bed, putting her pillow over her head.

"Aliens. As in the little green things. Except they weren't so little were they?..."

Jenny put up with his rambling for around 5 minutes before getting out of bed.

"Whoa. Where are you going?" Clyde said sitting up.

"To see if its to late to get my own room back. If you're gunna be like this every night, then I'm leaving." with that Jenny crossed the hall to the spare room and crashed in the double bed.

She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **So what do people think so far? Am I wasting my time?**

 **If you spot any mistakes, please just tell me and I will be happy to go and correct them.**


	3. Eye of the Gorgon P1

It was a week or so later and the gang minus Maria were driving down an old country road. Clyde was sat in the front with Sarah-Jane while Luke and Jenny sat in the back, an awkward amount of distance between the two after Luke had commented how nice she looked to day… which freaked Jenny out a little.

She was wearing a dress, that had a knitted lace look at the top, and a striped skirt that went down to her knees. She was wearing heels and a pink pearl-trim crop cardigan, with a pink bag thrown over her body.

She was meeting a very special friend today. She wanted to look nice, considering this was the first time she had seen her in a couple of years.

"My nan and Mrs Randall go way back." Clyde explained "She used to live next door until her old fellow died. Nan says there's no way Mrs Randall sees things or makes things up."  
"And it's not just her that's been scared by this ghostly nun? Other residents have seen it?" Sarah-Jane asked as the pulled in to the retirement home 'Lavender Lawns'.  
"Yeah, always at night, in their rooms." Jenny said leaning forward to rest on the back of Sarah-Jane's chair.

* * *

"Nora Connelly saw her first. She'd been to the loo. Oh, dreadful trouble she has with her waterworks. Three or four times every night. She comes out of the bathroom and there she is, the nun, by her chest of drawers." Mrs Randall told Sarah-Jane before turning around to pass her tea-cup and saucer to Clyde to put down.

"And what happened?" Sarah-Jane asked  
"Well, she fainted clean away like a schoolgirl. No constitution at all. Surprised, the amount of times she's been married. Since then, most of us have seen her. Them that's not too Ga-ga not to notice, anyway." Jenny furrowed her eyebrows as she watched Luke stand up and stare out of the window.  
"Well, thank you for your help, Mrs Randall." Sarah-Jane said.  
"So, will there be a photographer?" Mrs Randall asked, touching her hair "You wouldn't think it, but I was in all the papers once. Miss Ealing of 1951."  
"Well, it depends. I'll have to talk to the manager first." Sarah-Jane lied, picking up her bag.  
"While you do that, I've got a few little jobs for Clyde to do. Your grandma said you wouldn't mind." she said, smiling at Clyde as Sarah-Jane and Jenny left the room.

"If that's all, may I go see my friend now Sarah-Jane?" Jenny asked, standing outside of Mrs. Randall's' room.

"Of course. But don't be gone too long."

* * *

Luke entered the courtyard to see the woman he saw through the window walking arm in arm with Jenny

"The Colonel won't believe us, darling. But who would? Better to keep mum. Sad. Better that way." she was mumbling to Jenny.

Suddenly the women stumbled and Luke leapt forward to help catch her, grabbing the arm that Jenny wasn't holding.  
"Are you all right?" Luke asked her.  
"Yes, yes, yes. Quite all right, thank you. Are you one of the one of the Colonel's chaps?" the lady asked standing taller.  
"The Colonel? No, I-"  
"I'm Bea Nelson-Stanley. I'm looking for my husband, the Professor. He said to meet him between the paws of the. Oh, what do you call it, the blessed thing? Er, the Sphinx." Bea said, pulling away from Jenny  
"The Sphinx?" Luke asked confusedly.  
"Yes."  
"That's in Egypt."  
"You're the boy in the window." Bea said, suddenly back in the present.

"Bea, this is my friend Luke. We're here to speak to Mrs Randall remember?" Jenny asked. Luke watched how she spoke fondly to the elderly women. As if she was close with her, not meeting her for the first time.  
"She says this place is haunted by a nun. Have you seen her?" Luke asked as they walked.  
"Yes, I have. And she's no ghost. There's something different about you. Oh, don't be afraid. It's all right, I've seen unusual people before, have you not meet Jenny. But perhaps you can help me."

"We have to be quick, Luke, in case anyone's watching." Bea said leading Luke by the shoulder, Jenny following behind.  
"Who's watching?" Luke asked  
"The er. Oh, for goodness' sake. I have these gaps. Er, hold this." she said, passing her cane to Luke. Bea pulled out a tin box from behind the ivy growing up a tree.  
"I knew they might find me one day, but I couldn't be parted from it, but noway I could give it to Jenny, what if something happened to her. Foolish old woman." she opened the box to reveal a large necklace with a central blue stone.  
"What is it Bea?" Jenny asked moving forward to touch it. As she did it started to glow a forest green.  
"Never you mind. Just promise me, you will not tell anyone you have the talisman. And whatever you do, keep Jenny safe and do not let her get it. Do not let her get it." Bea said, passing the box over Jenny to Luke.  
"Who?" Luke asked, concerned.  
"Put it away, and promise me!" Bea said in desperation.  
"I promise." Luke said as Jenny took it off of him and put it in her bag.

"But who's after it Bea?" Jenny asked, grasping her free hand – not the one holding the cane – tightly.

Suddenly Bea looked beyond Jenny and at Luke, "Do you know him? He's staring at you."  
"What?" Luke asked, but Jenny just shook her head at him.

Bea sighed, thinking the shake was for her and left muttering under her breath again.

The teenage duo moved to catch up with her, Jenny taking her arm and Luke walking just behind.

Once they got to the pavement, Jenny kissed Bea's cheek and wished her goodbye before moving towards the front of the retirement home with Luke.

"Ah, no, not me. Way technology's moving, by the time I'm forty I can get my brain put in a robot and live for ever." they heard Clyde say as they approached the steps.  
"Oh not this again." Jenny moaned, "You talk in your sleep as well now." she complained, thinking back to how she leant over to tell her brother to sleep to see he already was.  
"Where've you been?" Sarah-Jane asked.  
"Just looking around." Luke replied

"He meet my friend Bea." Jenny explained, moving to get into the car.  
"Come on." Sarah-Jane said, suddenly softer "Let's get going."  
"So what's the story, then. Is this place haunted, or what?" Clyde asked, as Sarah-Jane opened her door.  
"I don't know. But there's something about it here I don't like." she said looking at the manageress who was staring at them from the window.

* * *

 **[Attic]**

"Mister Smith, I need you." Sarah-Jane said, the second she was in the attic. doorway.  
"Yes, Sarah Jane. What can I do for you?" he asked. Luke moved to sit on the bed like sofa in the corner, as Jenny passed him the tin box out of her bag, thinking he was going to tell Sarah-Jane  
"The Lavender Lawns Rest Home is apparently being haunted by a nun. I need you to access Central Land Registry database for me, and see if there's anything historically to support the possibility."  
"Of a haunting?" Mr Smith checked, sounding unsure for a computer. Jenny tool her cardigan off before sitting next to Luke,  
"Just run the check, Mister Smith." Sarah-Jane ordered  
"Very well."  
"Doesn't Mister Smith believe in ghosts?" Clyde asked.  
"Not as such. And neither do I." Sarah-Jane added.  
"There is no record of any past ecclesiastical building on the site of Lavender Lawns." Mr Smith informed them. As Luke pulled the talisman out of the box, Jenny stood up, suddenly feeling something bad coming from the talisman and wanting to get away form it.  
"So no obvious reason for the home to be haunted by a nun, then?" Sarah-Jane asked  
"I assume that by haunting you mean the projection of energies imprinted on psychic-assimilating matter."  
"Obviously."  
"Come again?" Clyde asked confused.  
"Events get recorded on their surroundings, then, under certain circumstances, they get played back." Sarah-Jane explained  
"Sarah Jane, are you aware that Luke has brought an unidentified element of alien technology into the attic." Mr Smith snitched.  
"What?" Sarah-Jane cried, moving over to the sofa, eyeing up where Jenny stood, staring at the thing in almost fear.  
"Whoa, Luke! No way did that come off the Shopping Channel." Clyde said, reaching out to touch the talisman.  
"Give it to me, Luke."  
"One of the residents, Mrs Nelson-Stanley, gave it to me. She told us to keep it a secret. Sorry, was that wrong?" Luke asked. Jenny blinked as Luke unknowingly snitched her up,  
"I don't know. Mister Smith, is it safe?" Sarah-Jane asked, placing the talisman on the tray that was ejected from Mr Smith.  
"Insufficient data. I'd like to carry out a detailed analysis." Mr Smith said.

Suddenly the door behind them slammed and they turned to see and upset looking Maria.  
"Do you mind? There's a lot of sensitive equipment in here." Sarah-Jane scolded  
"Sorry. So, what's going on?" Maria asked moving closer to the gang, accepting the hug off of Jenny who could see she needed it.  
"Some old biddy's given Luke an alien gizmo." Clyde said

"Hey! That 'old biddy' happens to be my friend." Jenny said, glaring at her brother.  
"She said the nun wasn't a ghost and now it's looking for the talisman." Luke said  
"Well, I'd better go back and talk to Mrs Nelson-Stanley. Do you want to come with me? You two stay here." she said, pointing at the boys.  
"But she gave it to me." Luke said.  
"And I brought you in on this. It's like my case." Clyde argued.

"And she is my friend. That trumps both of you."  
"No arguments. Are you all right?" she said in a lower tone to Maria.  
"Mum's back." she whispered and Jenny could see a look of understanding and sympathy spread over the older women's face.

* * *

Mrs Randall was the one to lead Sarah Jane, Jenny and Maria up into Bea's attic bedroom. The first thing Jenny noticed was lots of old framed photographs lying around the room.

"Poor Bea, she can't really tell you anything, Miss Smith. It's the Alzheimers, you know. Such a tragedy after the life she led." Mrs Randall said  
"She's been everywhere. Was this her husband?" Maria asked.  
"Edgar, he was an Archaeologist. They went all over the world together." Jenny said fondly, having heard the story a million times growing up.  
"What happened to him?" Sarah-Jane asked.  
"He died about five years ago. Bea started to lose it after that. That's when she washed up here."

"He was killed.. by aliens." Jenny whispered, giving her a look.  
"The talisman." Maria said holding up a photo of Bea and Edgar at the Sphinx.  
"Talisman? I thought you wanted to talk to her about the ghost?"

"We think they are linked." Jenny told her, just as Bea entered the room  
"Bea, you've got visitors." Mrs Randall said, giving her a hand into the room.  
"Do I know you? I'm sorry, these days I'm not very good with faces." Bea said causing Jenny to frown. This was the first time Bea had forgot her.  
"This is Miss Sarah Jane Smith. She's a reporter."  
"Oh, oh, well, it's my husband you want to talk to, then." Bea said.  
"No, it's you we need to talk to, Bea." Jenny said moving closer, "Remember me Bea-Bea?" she waited a moment till Bea had smiled and put her hand on Jenny's face _'That's better'_ "We need you tell us something Bea. Can you tell us where you got this talisman?"  
"That's my Edgar." Bea replied  
"Your husband?" Maria confirmed.  
"Yes. He used to say the Sontarans were the silliest-looking race in the galaxy." Bea laughed, and Jenny laughed along.  
"What did you say?" Sarah-Jane asked, wide eyed.  
"She's always going on about monsters and spacemen." Mrs Randall explained, not knowing they were real.  
"She's seen Sontarans." Sarah-Jane couldn't quite believe it.  
"What's a Sontaran?" Maria asked confused.  
"The silliest race in the galaxy, that's what Edgar used to say. Like a huge potato with a ray gun. Quite nasty blighters they were, all the same." Bea described.  
"Yes, Bea, they are. You're right. You're absolutely right." Sarah-Jane nodded.  
"You shouldn't encourage her, Miss Smith. She'll go on and on about monsters, and especially the Gorgon. I saw that years ago at the flicks with Christopher Lee and er, Barbara Shelley."

After that Mrs Randall left and Maria turned to Sarah-Jane.

"So, if Bea's wearing this talisman, and it's alien, and she's seen these Sontarans, she isn't just talking about a bunch of old horror movies, like Mrs Randall thinks, is she."  
"Aliens have been coming to Earth for centuries, Maria. Now maybe Bea's adventures with her archaeologist husband involved a lot more than just old pots and bones." Sarah-Jane replied watching Jenny help Bea put a LP on the record player.

"This was our song. Edgar had such a lovely voice." Bea said, showing Sarah-Jane the cover  
"Did he? I'm sure he was quite a man."  
"It's so sad. The things she seen, the things she did and now everyone just thinks she's crazy. But I don't so I Bea?" Jenny said, crouching down to help the elder women.  
"Yeah, well, who knows where any of us will end up? But someone else doesn't think you're crazy, do they, Bea. Someone knows what the talisman is and they want it." Sarah-Jane said furrowing her eyebrows.  
"The talisman?" Bea said snapping up straight, turning to Sarah-Jane.  
"Yes, Bea. The talisman. Tell me what you know. I promise I'll believe you. Sometimes people have thought I've been mad, but I've seen things too, like you."  
"Edgar unearthed it in a dig in, in Syria and he gave it to me. And he had no idea what it was. He had no idea."  
"So, what is it?" Maria asked  
"They mustn't find it. They mustn't find it!" Bea said instead of answering the question.  
"Who, Bea? Who do you mean?" Maria asked.

"The nun!" Jenny breathed, figuring it out.  
"The Sisters." Bea nodded  
"The nuns?" Sarah-Jane said in disbelief  
"They protect her."  
"Protect who?" Sarah-Jane asked.  
Bea seemed to find it hard to talk, "The Gorgon."

* * *

"It's all in here, I know it is." Sarah Jane said taking a book from the top shelf.

"A Gorgon, all snakes for hair and turning people to stone by looking at them? It's a fairy story, isn't it?" Maria asked.

"A myth. A Greek myth. Rumour has it Poseiden and Medusa were lovers but as a priestess of Athena, was devoted to a life of celibacy. After being won over by Poseiden and falling for him, she forgot her vows and married him. She was punished by Athena in a most terrible manner. Each wavy lock of the beautiful golden hair that had charmed Poseiden was changed into a venomous snake." Jenny shrugged when they looked at her, "I love Greeks."

"There's a big difference between fairy-tales and myths. And incidentally, for future reference, Maria, even some fairy tales have a foundation in fact. Here it is."  
"There were three Gorgons, the hideous daughters of Phorcys the sea god and Ceto."  
"Stheno, Euryale and Medusa. That's right. But in some versions of the story there was just one. Medusa. And she wasn't always ugly. She was a beautiful nymph with golden hair, but Poseiden fell in love with her and jealous Athena turned her into a Gorgon." Sarah-Jane read looking up at Jenny at the last bit.  
"Medusa was killed by Perseus as a challenge." Jenny told them.  
"The Greeks were always dishing out challenges to each other. I think it must be a man thing. But this one really had to be a tough call. Warrior after warrior had tried to slay the Gorgons, but all of them turned to stone." Sarah-Jane said.  
"Because they had to look at them to kill them." Maria guessed  
"Perfect defence mechanism. Once you laid eyes on a Gorgon there was no escape. You couldn't run, you couldn't attack. Your body was already turning to stone. And there was nothing you could do to stop it. One glance was all it took. Terrifying." Sarah-Jane explained to Maria.  
"Does Bea believe Gorgons actually existed?" Maria asked looking at Jenny.  
"I think she believes one does at least." Jenny nodded, "Does that mean that one of my favourite myths is an alien?"  
"Remember what I said? Aliens have been coming here for hundreds of years. Thousands." Sarah-Jane repeated  
"And one's survived all this time?" Maria asked.  
"Yeah, perhaps." Sarah-Jane nodded.  
"But how can it turn people to stone just by looking horrible?"  
"Well, I doubt that's quite how it works." Sarah-Jane laughed, so did Jenny.

"It's thought that Athena's curse was so strong, that by looking at Medusa, it was reflected back at you, slowly turning all of your flesh to stone." Jenny explained as Sarah-Jane's mobile started ringing.  
"Hello?...What?"

* * *

Sarah-Jane bundled Jenny and Maria into the car before driving to meet Clyde, who apparently lost Luke to a bunch of nuns.

"I warned him not to talk to that freaky nun. I tried to stop him but just happened so fast. They pulled up, and bam!"  
"Clyde, just calm down." Sarah-Jane said as he reached the car. Jenny opened the front door to the car, sticking one leg out so she could stand.  
"She was after the talisman."  
"Where's she taken Luke, any idea?" Sarah-Jane asked  
"I don't know. She was from some abbey."  
"She's a nun." Jenny said blatantly

"Clyde, think. Which one?" Sarah-Jane pushed  
"I'm trying to. I don't know. Some old woman's name like the lady writer. The old lady detective."  
"Miss Marple?" Sarah-Jane asked  
"No."  
"Agatha Christie?" Jenny raised an eyebrow. _'When was she a detective?'_

"St Agatha?"  
"Agnes. St Agnes' Abbey!"  
"Get in the car." Clyde ran around and climbed in behind Sarah-Jane.

* * *

They pulled up outside of the Abbey and Sarah-Jane and Jenny got out of the car. Sarah Jane knocks on the door and selects a fake ID from her collection.

"Oh, hello, my name is Felicity Barnes, this is my trainee Jennifer. We're doing a story for the Times on religion in the twenty first century. Is there anyone we can talk to?"

"Didn't they tell us to speak to a Sister Helena?"  
Sarah Jane pushes her way in past the nun at the door. Jenny smiled widely at her before following Sarah-Jane.

The duo were lead to a beautiful library and the second they were in the room the nun shut the door and locked it.

Sarah-Jane tried the handle before shrugging at Jenny, "So much for fake ID."

Sarah Jane pulled out a book and started reading up on the Gorgon while Jenny wandered around, admiring the room.

They both looked up when the door opened and Luke walked in.  
"Luke! Oh, are you all right?" Sarah-Jane said rushing forward to hug Luke  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"So, what do you think you're doing, getting into a stranger's car? For an intelligent boy, sometimes I can't believe how stupid you are," Sarah-Jane chastised.  
"I didn't just get in." Luke complained  
"Luke was never in any danger, Miss Smith, but it seemed that bringing him here was the fastest way of attracting your attention. Although your other two young friends were a surprise." the one Jenny believed to be sister Helena said before snapping her fingers. This must have been the signal for letting Clyde and Maria lose because they suddenly ran in.  
"We found Mrs Gribbins." Clyde said, heading straight to his sister, at the back of the group.  
"She's been turned to stone." Maria added  
"Unfortunately Mrs Gribbins always was something of a useless old fossil." Sr Helena… joked? _'Was that humour?'_  
"Are you really protecting a Gorgon here?" Sarah-Jane asked, putting her arm around Maria.  
"A creature with writhing serpents for hair? Those melodramatic Greeks. They never could resist embellishing a story. But yes, as you've seen, the myth isn't entirely without foundation." she said as other nuns brought in a veiled woman, who appeared to be hissing.  
"But it's an alien, right?" Maria confirmed, staring at the thing.  
"The Gorgons travelled to our world three thousand years ago. Once there was three. Now only one."  
"A real live Gorgon." Jenny said in slight awe.  
"Generations of our Sisters protected the Gorgons down the centuries."  
"If she's survived three thousand years, what happened to the other two?" Clyde asked, elbowing his sister.  
"One was killed during ancient days, when our sisterhood served Demeter. When the key was stolen."  
"The key to whatever brought the Gorgons to Earth. And the Sisters have been searching for it ever since. Did you get close once, Sister Helena? Maybe fifty years ago. Was that when the second Gorgon died?" Sarah-Jane asked stepping forward..  
"Professor Nelson-Stanley and his meddlesome wife. But you have the key now, Miss Smith. I'm sure you will be more reasonable." Sr Helena also took a step forward.  
"I wouldn't bet on it. Kidnapping, turning people to stone? No, no, not the kind of things that make me feel reasonable."  
"Sarah Jane," Sr Helena started taking Sarah-Jane aside, "Three thousand years is a long time, even for a being with a Gorgon's lifespan. She is old. The talisman opens a portal to the Gorgon's world. She only wants to go home to die. You can understand that, can't you?"  
"All right. We'll get it." Sarah-Jane said coming back to the gang.  
"The boys stay here." Sr Helena said, raising her voice.  
"No!"  
"They'll be perfectly safe, as long as you don't try to deceive us."

* * *

The boys ended up staying at the Abbey.

"We can't give them the talisman." Maria whispered as the three of them walked past the nuns to the door,  
"I know, but at least we're on my territory now, not theirs." Sarah-Jane replied  
"We are, but they've still got the boys." Jenny whisper-shouted at Sarah-Jane.  
"The girl stays with me." Sr Helena said, grabbing Maria's arm, ending their conversation. Sarah-Jane and Jenny shared a look before entering the house, Jenny showed the nuns to the living room while Sarah-Jane ran upstairs.

"Doesn't she speak English?" Maria asked, once they were in the living room.  
"The Gorgon doesn't need to speak." Sr Helena sneered.  
"You mean she's, like, telepathic? Is that how she controls you? I mean, looking after a Gorgon isn't exactly normal for a bunch of nuns, is it?" Jenny said, sitting down, crossing her legs, staring down the nuns.  
"I'd shut up if I were you, or the Abbess might show you her idea of solving a problem like Maria." Sr Helena said, suddenly smirking at Maria.  
Jenny opened her mouth to make a remark when Sarah Jane entered with the talisman.  
"Is this what you've spent three thousand years looking for?" she said holding it up.  
"The key to the portal." Sr Helena raised her hand to take it when Sarah-Jane held up her sonic lipstick and powered it on.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Sr Helena asked.  
"Either you let my son and his friend go, or I will destroy the talisman with sonic disruption." Sarah-Jane bargained  
"I warned you, Miss Smith. Now look on the face of the Gorgon and feel your flesh turn to stone." Sr Helena said as the attendant nuns raise the Gorgon's veil.  
"No, don't look!" Jenny said, jumping up to turn the women around, allowing Sr Helena to snatches the talisman.  
"Hello? The door was open." Mr Jackson said coming it to the room knocking Jenny over, as she looked up from the floor…

She found her self looking into the Gorgon's eyes.

* * *

 **Sorry... I'm evil I know but this is important for other reasons.**


	4. Eye of the Gorgon P2

Dark, hollowness, nothing. It what Jenny, thinks, she felt like while stone.

All she really remembers was when she awoke was the feeling that she was no longer in the dark. And the relief in her legs and back… as if she had spent an hour in the same position.

"Jenny!" she heard a male voice before being attacked by a blur.

"Hey, hey, er hey." Jenny said, holding onto whoever as he pulled her up straight, feeling seconds away from collapsing, "I just- can I-" Jenny reached for where she thought the sofa was. She felt two pairs of hands direct her to sit down, quickly putting her head between her legs.

"Deep breaths." a different voice said. This one was feminine, caring.

"Sarah-Jane?" Jenny asked, trying to raise her head.

"Shush." someone put their hand on her head holding it down.

They sat like that for a few minutes before she was allowed to raise her head. She saw three concerned looks.

"Why is my brain telling me I missed something big?" Jenny asked.

"I'm glad your okay." Luke said, standing up and leaving the room.

"Glad I'm okay? What happened? Sarah-Jane?" she asked, slightly scared, turning to the women sat next to her.

"It's okay. You looked at the Gorgon's face but its okay. Bea helped us find away to undo the spell."

"Bea? My Bea?" Jenny asked, pushing her hair out of her face in confusion.

Luke came in with a glass of water, passing it to Jenny who smiled at him, before sipping it.

"Yeah. Your Bea."Clyde said, putting his arm around his sister, sparing Luke a look.

"If it's all right with you Jenny, I would like Mr. Smith to check you over before you leave? Just encase." Sarah-Jane asked and Jenny nodded.

Just with that there conversation was over as someone started banging on the door.

Sarah-Jane looked at the three before leaving to get the door.

"What, er, what exactly was it you were looking for, Mrs Jackson?" Sarah-Jane said leading them to the room.

"What have you done with it? It was right here, bold as you like, a statue of my Alan." Mrs Jackson said, looking at Maria and Mr Jackson.

"Mrs Jackson, I don't know what you're-" Sarah-Jane started.

"I know what I saw. Where is it?"

"Er, I have no idea what you're talking about." Sarah-Jane lied, looking at the three, still sat on the couch.

"Come on, Mum. Maybe we should go home, hmm?" Maria said, shepherding her out of the house.

"Pity, really. I think I'd look good as one of those Greek statues." Mr Jackson said, posing for Sarah-Jane.

"I prefer you the way you are." Maria said, winking at the group.

Jenny stood up but quickly regretted it as all the blood rushed to her head.

"Right then. Upstairs with you. Steady now." Sarah-Jane said, taking her arm and taking her upstairs to the attic.

"Mr Smith, can you scan Jenny please? Check for any lasting damage?"

"Scanning." Jenny and Sarah-Jane shared looks as the blue light surrounded Jenny.

"I have found an anomaly in Jennifer's brain. There seemed to be some locked memories. Would you like me to unlock them?"

"Please Mr Smith." Jenny nodded.

Within minutes, Jenny felt pressure in her head. It quickly intensified to a pain that it almost made Jenny scream till she collapsed to her knees and Mr Smith announced he was finished.

Jenny gasped loudly, gasping for air as memories and knowledge she didn't know how she knew came rushing into her brain like a tidal wave.

"Sarah-Jane, Alien presence detected."

"Where?"

"Here in the attic."

Jenny snapped her head up.

"Sorry Sarah-Jane. That would be me." Jenny brought her legs round to hug.

"What?" Sarah-Jane asked moving to sit next to her.

"The Doctor… he… he's my dad. Or to look at it as he points out, I'm his DNA forcefully taken and altered into me."

Sarah-Jane opened her mouth to say something but Jenny cut her off before she could talk.

"I better leave now." Jenny jumped up and ran out of the house, running past her brother and Luke, heading to the park just round the corner that she had seen the first time after the Slitheen thing.

She sat in the climbing frame, looking over the field.

"Hey."

Jenny looked up to see Luke sitting down next to her.

"Clyde send you."

"No."

"My whole life is a lie."

Luke didn't say anything but, hesitantly put his arm around Jenny in an attempt for comfort.

* * *

 **Sorry it's slightly late. My sister came home today and we have just sat talking for hours.**

 **Sundays might be late as I'm out almost all day tomorrow and all day Sunday so I'll try my best.**

 **Next one is deffo gunna be longer.**


	5. Warriors of Kudlak P1

"This is Lance." Carrie, the boy's mother said handing Sarah-Jane and Jenny a photograph of the missing boy.

It had been a month since Jenny had discovered who she really was. And she was just about coping. Luke hadn't said anything about the park, nor had he pushed to find out what it was about. She hadn't spoken directly to Sarah-Jane, using more then one word sentences since she found out. She had moved back into the spare room, claiming it was tempory but couldn't see away that ended in her being honest with her brother all while staying in the house let alone the same bedroom. Her safety blanket was gone. She was back to living on the edge.

At the moment they were sat in Lance's room questioning the mother about the boy's disappearance under the pretence that they were going to put a report out petitioning for the boy's safety.  
"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Metcalf." Sarah-Jane said, knocking Jenny out of her memories, "I can't begin to imagine what the last three days have been like. Are you coping?"  
"I keep thinking my head's going to break. That's what it feels like. I'm on edge every minute, thinking that he'll walk up the path or the police will knock on the door and tell me-"  
"Children do turn up safe and sound. There's still every chance." Jenny offered, resting hand over Carrie's.

"Someone may have seen something important without even knowing it. My story might make them realise that and come forward." Sarah-Jane told her.  
"I hope so." Carrie nodded  
"Has anything like this happened before? I mean, Lance has never run away after an argument?" Sarah-Jane asked.  
"We never argue. Me and Lance, we've only got each other now. We know that life's too short for rowing." showing them a photo of a man in an army uniform from Lance bedside. _'Must be Lance's dad.'_  
"Lance mentioned that, I'm so sorry for your loss. But perhaps you could tell us what happened on Saturday." Jenny asked, sharing a look with Sarah-Jane  
"Nothing happened. Only Lance never came back. He was going out to meet his friend Brandon. They were going down the arcade. He lives for his video games. Only Brandon never saw him on Saturday. Lance never showed up. He just vanished into thin air. Help me get my boy back, Miss Smith, please? Please."

* * *

It was later that night and Clyde was messing around with Maria's new bag while Luke and Maria laughed, Jenny just smirking at her brother.

"Do you mind?" Sarah-Jane asked, turning around from her computer.  
"Sorry, Sarah Jane." Clyde said, instantly stopping seeing that something was upsetting her.  
"Clyde was just bugging around with Maria's new bag." Luke said, making Jenny cringe at the miss-use of the word.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Mucking. I was mucking around. Or messing, you know? Messing around? You've got to listen to the words, Luke. They're important in slang. You can't improvise." Clyde lectured Luke, once again, putting Maria's bag on the sofa as he sat down.  
"Sorry, we'll get out of your way." Jenny said, trying to heard the other three out.  
"No, wait. Jenny and I have been to see the mother of that boy who went missing. Your friend, Lance Metcalfe, what do you know about him?" Sarah-Jane asked as Jenny shuffled her feet.  
"Friend? Don't get me wrong, Sarah Jane, I hope he's okay, but the Corporal's only been at our school a month, and he's not really been up for making friends. Only one he even talks to is Jenny" Clyde said, throwing the group in hot oil as Jenny knew what was coming next  
"The Corporal?" Sarah-Jane asked, confused and slightly angry. _'Yep, here comes angry SJ'_  
"Lance. Lance Corporal?" Maria confired, slightly fed up with the boys immaturity.  
"And did you know his father was in the army? Was killed in Iraq? Nicknames aren't always funny, Clyde. Yeah, well, I hope this boy didn't run away because he was bullied."  
"Hey, don't get all over me about it. It was Luke made up the nickname." Clyde said, pointing to the poor boy.  
"People laughed when I came up with it. I thought that was good." Luke said, using his poor _'I didn't know it was wrong'_ voice he used when he made 'social mistakes' as he called them.  
"It wasn't Luke's fault. No one knew about Lance's dad. He didn't tell anyone-"

"He told me. If anybody stopped to talk to the poor boy who was clearly troubled, you would know." Jenny said, interrupting Maria.  
"I made a joke out of his name. I hurt him. Lance wanted friends just like I did. Instead, I probably made him run away." Luke said, making Jenny pale.  
"Oh no, Luke, I-" Jenny started but Luke cut her off.  
"It's all my fault!" Luke said turning to leave.  
"No, Luke. Luke!" Sarah-Jane called after him "I'd better go and talk to him."  
"No, let me. I did drop him in it." Clyde said, getting up to follow.

"Maybe. But I'm the one who made him run. Besides, he came after me." Jenny grabbed her bag from the back of the door and left, cursing herself in her head.

* * *

Jenny headed straight to the park where she had ran too last month, having the feeling that Luke would head there to. As soon as she got there she spotted Luke on the swing.

"Hey, I was looking for you." Jenny said, sitting on the swing next to him.  
"Why?" Luke asked  
"Because that's what friends do when one of them is hurting. I'm sorry. I was so insensitive and I wasn't thinking… You do know that Lance going missing has got nothing to do with Luke?"  
"I wasn't trying to be cruel, I was trying to be funny." Luke offered instead of answering her.  
"Oh honey." Jenny said putting her hand on Luke's shoulder. "Come on." she said, leading him to picnic bench on the other side of town.

"Sometimes it feels like I'll never fit into this world. When I made a joke about Lance's name, it felt like a breakthrough because people laughed. But instead, it was another social miscalculation." Luke said  
Jenny sighed, "You remember last month when I told you my whole life had been a lie?" Luke nodded, "After Mr Smith scanned me he found thet my… 'discomfort' was caused by memories that I had only part access to. It had been that way all my life but when the talisman turned me back from stone, it tried to unlock it and failed. Mr Smith was able to 'undo it'." Jenny paused and took a deep breath, "Turns out I- I'm – I'm not exactly human." _'There its out now.'_

"What?" Luke asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm an alien. A Timelord, like the Doctor. He's my dad actually." Jenny chanced a look up at Luke to see a look of understanding.

"Do you feel different?" Luke asked, eager to learn.

"No not really. But I have all this knowledge, about alien species, history, laws and more. It's scary and weird if I think about it."

"So you can explain things to me?" Luke asked hopefully  
"Go on, just ask Encyclopaedia Jenny. Go on, anything you want. Take your best shot." Jenny said, holding her arms up in a challenging way.  
"What's the purpose of games?"  
"Wow, straight to the hard stuff." Jenny commented, Luke opened his mouth to say something, probably change what he wanted to ask. "It what way?"  
"This." Luke said taking out a flier for a game called Combat 3000 from his pocket and passing it to Jenny, "This looks like war, but it's a game. Why?"

"They think it's just a laugh."  
"But they pretend to kill people."

"Which is why it's just immature teenage boys and geeky men who can't girls and need to feel good about something play it. But if you want to find out why first hand? Let's do it." Jenny said, standing up and leading Luke out of the park. Jenny gigled as the boy jumped over the bench, excited to go play the game.

* * *

After a conversation with the most bored receptionist Jenny and Luke were suiting up to go into the arena changing room.

"All right, so you shoot out people's sensors. If you get hit, your gun goes down for five seconds and you lose a life, of which you have one hundred. The person at the end with the most lives left, wins."  
"But I still don't get the point." Luke told her  
"It's a bit of fun aimed at our age groups." Jenny shrugged, "I don't know what else to say."  
"Attention!" the tannoy emitted noise, shocking the children in the room. "Warriors of the future, take your places at the arena doors. Prepare to do battle! Show no mercy! Take no prisoners! This is a fight for survival! Only one can be the ultimate warrior! Battle commences in ten seconds. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five four, three, two, one!"

Luke and Jenny shared looks.  
"Commence combat!" with that the children ran through the arena doors ready to play.  
Jenny watched as Luke kept getting tagged before reaching out an dpulling him to saftey

"Move!" she cried, pulling him to a duck. Jenny was good at the game and after a rocky start, Luke was improving to be just as good.  
"Now!" Jenny said, leading the way to another safety spot. Both of them tagging the other plays as they passed.  
"Nice." Luke said as they got lots of the other players.  
"Cover me!" Jenny shouted before moving out of the safe spot "Cover me! Watch out! Yes, Luke."

"Come on, Jenny." Luke said, leaving the arena.  
"Yeah." she followed ducking low at the beginning, but as the game ended she started running up straight. They ran over to the score screen.  
"Hey look, you won." Jenny looked up and saw that she was down to 90, only missing 10 lives. But in her defence she couldn't help but remember the day she was created.

"Not the first time I've had a gun in my hands. I was given one seconds after I was born." Jenny explained.  
"That's an impressive score, Soldier Seven." a man said coming up to them

"I've done this before." Jenny shrugged.  
"And we've got better reflexes and hand to eye coordination than most kids." Luke pointed out, making Jenny shrug again

"True that."  
"You do? Wow! Well, you make one hell of a Future Warrior, Soldier."  
"You mean she'd be good at killing people, if the eventuality arose?" Luke asked  
"I'm betting you don't get invited to many parties, do you?"  
"He was home-schooled up untill a few months ago." Jenny said as if it explained everything. And to this man apparently it did.

"Okay, listen up. Me and Mister Kudlak, he's the proprietor, we run a special competition for the more skilled competitors. It's Level Two. Now, what do you think? Are you up for it?" the man asked the two. They lookecd at each other before making their minds up  
"Yeah!"  
"Good." the man nodded before leaving.

* * *

"See him? He does kickboxing. She does athletics for the county, and he's in the football A team. This is wicked but it's getting also getting dangerous. Watch your back." Jenny warned, recognising the others from the school news letter.

"Okay, guys." the man from earlier said, gathering their attentions "Well done for getting through to Level Two. New arena, new objective." he brought a map of a different arena up over the scoreboard. "You will be split into four disbursement groups. You will access the arena from here, here and here. When the first siren sounds, you break for cover. When the second siren sounds, the mission begins."  
"Mission?" Luke asked her  
"The first soldier to make it through the door, down the corridor and into this chamber, will win their place in the World Championships." the man finished  
"They have a laser tag World Championships?" Jenny scoffed over the amazed gasps from the room.  
"That's kind of why I said it. Now this time, you don't get one hundred lives, Okay? You get ten." Jenny blinked. _'Really?'_  
"Ten?" another girl gasped  
"Piece of cake." a boy behind the bragged  
"Do you think so? A word of advice, son. The ultimate Warrior of the Future is always on guard for surprise attacks."

"The others are playing by the old rules, last man standing. If we work as a team, we'll have the strategic advantage." Luke told her as they hid in safety.  
"Good call." Jenny nodded at him.

The duo wandered around the arena till the heard a clanking ans saw a halo of light that they assumed to come out of the door they needed to find.

"Okay, that's it. The door to the 'World Championships'. How many lives do you have left?" Jenny asked as they hid behind oil drums.  
"Six. You?"  
"Same. I think we're well ahead of the opposition. Are you ready?" Jenny asked  
"Remember what the manager said. Be ready for a surprise attack." Luke warned, looking for figures in the distance  
"I'm ready to rock."  
"I'm ready to roll." Luke replied to her. Making her laugh at the absurdity of it.  
As they made for the door helmeted non-teenage players pop up, shooting at them. Within seconds the duo had arrived in the corridor, starting to make it down to the chamber at the end.  
"What happens now? Do we get like a trophy or something?" Luke asked her as they tiptoed down.  
"I don't know but I don't think so." Jenny said as she did a full spin.  
"Come on, it's just a game." Luke replied, taking a lead.

"You feel that?" Jenny asked as she was sure she felt the floor moving.

* * *

 **So I was out all day Sat and Sun so instead of rushing and putting it up yesterday, I decided to just put it up today, ignoring the fact a chapter was suppose to go up Sunday.**


End file.
